


Leer tus ojos

by Mia



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin se marcha y Makoto se pregunta cómo afecta esto a Haruka y también cómo lo afecta a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leer tus ojos

Aquella tarde se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto. Gou les había dicho que Rin se marchaba esa tarde, inesperadamente incluso para ella. Pero así era su hermano, cuando tomaba una decisión nadie lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión por muy persuasivo que fuera.

Rin estuvo sorprendido al verlos, pero pronto su rostro cambió a uno de molestia aparente. —¡Gou, no te pedí que les dijeras!

—Oniichan, no seas así. Han vuelto a ser amigos, al menos debes despedirte de ellos —protestó la chica.

Nagisa, con su usual entusiasmo, se lanzó a los hombros de Rin por la espalda. —Ne, Rin…la próxima vez nadaremos todos juntos.

—¡Ja! Yo no nado con aficionados, así que es mejor que sigan practicando.

Makoto rió suavemente, era tan de Rin esa actitud.

—Haru —llamó Rin apartándose de Nagisa y los ojos azules del chico se dilataron un poco—, será mejor que no te vuelvas un holgazán. Cuando regrese, habré mejorado y quiero volver a nadar contra tí.

—Yo solo nado estilo libre —fue la respuesta de Haru, volviendo a su expresión seria.

Por último, Rin miró a Makoto con seriedad, con una mirada penetrante que fue capaz de hacer vacilar su sonrisa. ¿Qué sucedía? —Deja de ver algo donde no hay nada. No sabes qué puedes estar perdiendo.

La risa de Makoto fue nerviosa. No pensaba que su temor al agua —o más bien a lo que podía haber dormido en ella— fuera algo tan relevante para Rin.

El pelirrojo luego se despidió de su hermanita con un fuerte abrazo y algo susurrado a su oído que ella respondió con una risita. —Está bien, niichan. Confía en mí.

Rin volvía a tener esa sonrisa de cuando eran niños, confiada y algo burlona. Era bueno verlo satisfecho por los resultados una vez más.

La voz de la anunciadora avisó que era momento de que Rin abordara su avión, por lo tanto tomó su equipaje de mano y boleto. —Llegó la hora. Adiós a todos. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta indicada, mas en la distancia levantó la mano y se despidió.

—¡No te olvides de escribirnos! —gritó Nagisa. Makoto volteó hacia Haru, quien para su sorpresa, tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

_Todo se arregló ya, ¿no, Haru?_

 

————————————-

 

El viento provocado por la partida del tren alborotó un poco sus cabellos. Makoto y Haru iniciaron así su caminata en silencio, el uno junto al otro, por la ruta en la costa que los llevaba a sus casas. Como de costumbre, fue Makoto quien rompió con ese silencio.

—Ah, fue grandioso volver a ver a Rin y poder competir con él, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con tono alegre.

—Hm… —El tono en que Haru le respondió fue como si fuera algo sin importancia, lo que a Makoto le causó cierta desazón. Usualmente podía entender qué estaba pensando Haru con leer su rostro, que para los demás podría parecer inexpresivo, pero él sabía cómo leerlo. Sin embargo, los últimos días eso se le estaba dificultando un poco. Quizá estaba más inmerso en sus pensamientos pues sabía que Rin volvería a irse. Pensando esto, hizo su siguiente pregunta.

—Es una lástima que haya vuelto a marcharse, ¿no crees, Haru? Apenas si pudimos hablar con él sin estar en una competencia.

—Hm… —repitió su respuesta.

_¿Qué pasa con Haru? ¿Es posible que…_

—¿Tú no hubieras deseado que se quedara un poco más? —Preguntó titubeando. Sabía que no quería oír la respuesta, pero por una vez no puede adivinar lo que Haru piensa y algo en el fondo de su mente le dice que necesita oirla, con tanta fuerza como necesitó ver a Haru aquel día que enterró a su pez, sin embargo, la respuesta no es ninguna de las que esperaba.

—Se quedó lo suficiente.

Parpadeó repetidamente, sorprendido con su respuesta. Esperaba otra respuesta fría o una negación, pero no algo tan directo. ¿Significaba eso que no estaba pensativo por la partida de Rin?

—Logró lo que quería, poder seguir adelante.

No, quizá era que había asimilado que Rin se marcharía, pero no aceptaba su partida.

—¿Y tú lograste lo que querías?

Haru dio un par de pasos más luego de esa pregunta, sin darse cuenta que Makoto se había quedado atrás hasta que se percató que sus pasos ya no se escuchaban al ritmo del suyo. Volteó a verlo, algo de curiosidad había en sus ojos, pero Makoto no lo vio pues había agachado la mirada.

—Sí, creo que… lograste solucionar las cosas con Rin, ¿no es cierto? ¿Salió como lo esperabas?

El silencio que guardó Haru provocó en él una angustia que sólo había conocido estando en el agua, como si algo fuera a tragárselo en cualquier momento. No preguntaba directamente pues sabía que no lo soportaría, pero quería de una vez una respuesta para ese anhelo que había estado creciendo en su corazón durante los últimos años. Siempre quiso que Haru fuera feliz, y lo apoyaba en lo que quisiera, pero en los momentos que se sentía egoísta quería a Haru para él solo, que pensara sólo en él de la forma en que pensaba en el agua… o en Rin.

—Creo que sí.

—Ya veo. —La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue solo un reflejo, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de la arena donde algunos granos sueltos bailaban con el viento. Si no levantaba la mirada no podría leer lo que el rostro de Haru hablaba más allá de sus palabras. Sin embargo, al escuchar los pasos de Haru asumió que la conversación había terminado y el otro había decidido avanzar.

Solo que los pasos en lugar de alejarse se acercaron. De un momento a otro, Haru había sujetado su camisa y lo había jalado para obligarlo a encorvarse. —¡¿Ha-Har..hm… —Su mente se puso en blanco, todo pensamiento, angustia o razón fueron empujados fuera de su cuerpo y sólo podía registrar el suave calor que se desprendía de los labios de Haru, posados suavemente sobre los suyos y la mano que firmemente le sujetaba en el pecho.

Cuando Haru fue aflojando su agarre, Makoto tuvo que sujetarse de su muñeca por un momento porque su equilibrio lo traicionó. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en los oidos y la vista se le había nublado en una mezcla de bochorno y lágrimas. —¡¿H-Haru?!

—Soy libre. No solo Rin estaba atascado sin poder avanzar, también yo necesitaba liberarme de su sombra que me impedía hacer esto.

Haruka estiró el brazo y lo pasó por detrás de la nuca de Makoto, tirando de él nuevamente con su peso y fuerza. Esta vez el beso fue menos casto, lleno de sentimientos que Makoto poco a poco fue descifrando. Era algo típico de Haruka el no expresarse verbalmente, pero después de todo Makoto era quien mejor podía leerlo. Esa era la forma en que Haru había elegido hacer su declaración y Makoto, envolviendo sus largos brazos alrededor del esbelto cuerpo de Haru, respondió con una sonrisa aún con sus labios fusionados.

**Author's Note:**

> Me estreno con este fandom. Tengo algo con esta pareja pues al principio me inclinaba por shippear RinHaru, pero MakoHaru me robó toda la atención, así que pronto esperen más drabbles.


End file.
